This specification relates to presenting data with search results.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. A search system can identify resources in response to queries submitted by users and provide information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users. The users then navigate through (e.g., click on) the search results to acquire information of interest to the users.
Users of search systems are often searching for information regarding a specific entity. For example, users may want to learn about a singer that they just heard on the radio. Conventionally, the user would initiate a search for the singer and select from a list of search results determined to be relevant to the singer.